Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!
by Stone-Man85
Summary: They're lean, mean, green, ninja fighting teens. And they're gonna save the world... and fight over the last slice of pizza.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT merchandise; all of it is the sole property of Mirage, IDW, and Nickelodeon. Original Characters are of my own design.**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rise of the Turtles part 1**

* * *

**New York City**

New York was the most populous city in the United States, and the center of the New York Metropolitan Area, one of the most populous urban agglomerations in the world. The city was referred to as New York City or the City of New York to distinguish it from the State of New York, of which it was a part. A global power city, New York exerted a significant impact upon commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters, New York was an important center for international diplomacy and had been described as the cultural capital of the world.

The Big Apple, as it was always called. They said that if you could make it there, then you could make it anywhere. And if you couldn't make it there or anywhere, then you'd be screwed. But there were bigger things going on much than making it in the City that never Slept. Much more than just a series of small, isolated incidents, it was now apparent that an organized criminal element was at work and at the moment, business was good. So good in fact that there appeared to be no eyewitnesses to any of the said crimes. With complaints ranging from purse snatching to breaking and entering, police switchboards had been swamped with the angry voices of more and more citizens who had fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that continued to plague the city. Instead of getting better, things were actually getting worse. Even more alarming was the baffling and often bizarre nature of the crimes.

Merchandise of every size and description from skateboards to stereo systems had been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate. Even the victims themselves rarely caught a glimpse of the thieves. Many didn't even know they had been victimized until it was too late. In fact, the police have yet to come up a single eyewitness. Only a few vague reports of young boys or teenagers at the scenes had been filed. But whoever was behind the crimes, one thing was certain: they were much more than just a series of random isolated incidents.

Crimes without criminals? Hardly. An invisible gang at work? Who would stop them, let alone stand up to them? Unfortunately, the police were the only ones to combat what some had already dubbed the silent crime wave. But perhaps the most disturbing silence was the one that was coming from both the chief of police and city hall.

* * *

**Brooklyn**

**5****th**** Avenue**

**Nighttime**

The night was young and well good in the fall time. Although the weather seemed to remain the same wherever you were in New York. But it was perfect walking weather for a family of two. Or to be more precise, a father taking his teenage daughter out for a walk straight from his workplace and to their home. The man was a Caucasian male of lean build being around the age group of his thirties or forties. He was slightly balding from his brown hair, a brown mustache, and had blue eyes. He wore a brown turtleneck shirt, brown jacket, brown shoes and jeans. The man seemed like a scientist in appearance and attitude, but was foremost a parent to the teenager walking next to him.

The teenager was a sixteen year old Caucasian girl with sort of an indie rock vibe to her. She had reddish orange hair that went down her upper back, tied in a ponytail on the bottom of her neck with a black hairband and a yellow headband as well, with a slender body, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a black spandex shirt, with a yellow t-shirt with white trim on the collar, sleeves, and a white 5 on the front. She also had on black panty hose, with short jean shorts, and a pair of combat boots. The girl read on her indie rock, as well as fearless teen girl.

The man looked to his daughter and asked, "So, April. How's the intern at TCIN?"

The girl, now known as April, looked to her father, and simply nodded, "It's actually going pretty good. Though, the staff could show a little more emotion than others." She sighed in exasperation though, "Though Dexter's just as stuck-up and crazy as he is in class."

Her father had to silently stifle a chuckle from that; her classmate, Dexter Stockman was a prodigy, but was a bit anti-social in cases like that. April had told him he always worked alone, mumbling to his robotic toys, like they were genuine people. He always told her that he wasn't crazy, just different, eccentric even. Though April had doubts in that. But he could tell from a troubled look on her face that something else was wrong.

"What is it?" her father asked.

April looked to her father, and sighed, "To tell you the truth: things are a little strange there, Dad. The whole place is always clean, even for a research center. Hardly anyone talks to each other. And then there's the employees and employers, other than me and Dexter."

Her father arched an eyebrow, as he asked, "What's wrong with them?"

"They all look the same," April answered.

Her father arched an eyebrow, as he tried to explain, "Well, in most companies, it's common to dress in the same uniform…"

"No, I mean, they _really_ look the same," April explained, trying to make it sound clearer. "As in they're all twins. Or quintuplets, or clones of the same guy. There's no females, and they all speak in reiterating everything; they're all just so… redundant."

"Redundant? That's a pretty big word for a New Yorker," her father joked, as they rounded a corner. Sensing his daughter's uneasiness, he tried his best to reason and calm her, "At least it's not like those recent mysterious crimes going on around."

His daughter nodded, "Yeah, speaking of which…" she looked around and asked, "Do you really think we should be walking around this side of town, Dad? I mean, this neighborhood gets robbed by the phantom thieves more often than Manhattan."

Her father shook his head, as he replied, while the rounded another corner, "Don't worry, April. Who'd be crazy to rob…" and stopped his sentence, as his face paled, "… at night?"

April stopped as she looked to where her father looked at in fear. And in truth, she nearly paled as well, for happening in front of them, was a robbery. There, loading up two military-looking bank vans, a gang of ten teen punks, seven male and three female, all dressed up like hoodlums, but each marked on either their arm, face, or even their chest, with a tattoo of a purple Japanese dragon. They were currently loading up the two vans with electronic equipment and computers from an electronic store, which they broke in silently. The gang all stopped, as they suddenly took notice of the father and daughter that had stumbled onto them.

April gulped, as she lightly chuckled nervously, "Whoops. I guess we should've taken 81st Street instead of 98th."

As she and her father slowly backed away, they both took notice that the punks were putting their stuff aside, and pulled out various weapons like bats, chains, switchblades, and even their leader pulled out from his back a sledgehammer used to smash in railroad spikes. Their leader was a seventeen year old blonde crew cut military punk, Caucasian and medium build with brown eyes, wearing green and brown uniform pants, combat boots, a white undershirt minus the sleeves, dog tags, and goggles atop his forehead.

April gulped, "Bad timing."

"You have no idea," the blonde snickered with a vicious grin.

Another teen boy, with tanned skin, a lean build, sixteen, with a purple Mohawk on his head, and a few piercings on his left ear. He wore a pair of black baggy pants, red sneakers, rhinestone bands on his wrists, a rhinestone belt around his waist, a red hooded vest, and a nose piercing. His eyes were hidden by a pair of gargoyle shades, and he wielded a lead pipe. He looked to the blonde military punk, and asked, "No witnesses?"

"No witnesses," he smirked, and pointed to the two, "Make it look like it was an accident."

The father grabbed his daughter and held her close, almost shielding her, "April, look away."

The thugs rushed them, and pulled them apart, with April kicking and yelling for help, as she shouted, "NO! SOMEBODY, HELP! HEEEELP!"

"BOOYAKASHAAAAAA!"

The cry came from above them, as several lights were smashed to make it a bit darker than normal. But not dark enough to show four figures hopping above them, each wielding a different weapon. The one who seemed to lead them had two katanas, another one had two sais, another had a wooden bo staff, and the last one had a pair of nunchaku. They landed on the ground, separating the punk thugs from the family of two. Their leader brandished his swords, and shouted, "Turtles, attack!" and they charged towards the punks.

The battle seemed to last for only a few minutes, as the thugs were losing constantly. They were many of them, ten against four mysterious strangers, but the punks were losing intensely. Despite being armed with stabbing and slashing weapons, the strangers didn't seem to take any life at all, as they were just using them to knock the weapons out of their hands. And in place, just kicking and punching, as well as flipping and tossing the punks around. The military punk and the other one paled at the sight, as they were being beaten by who knows what they were being attacked by.

Getting desperate, the military punk grabbed April, and pulled out a knife, as his partner, grabbed her father. "Hey, you!" he called out, the assailants stopped in their tracks, as the blonde threatened, "Whoever you guys are, knock it off and back off!" He then held the knife to April's neck, who was silent with fear at the moment, "Or her neck gets a new airhole." The mysterious warriors stopped in their tracks, and dropped the punks. The blonde smirked, as he ordered, "Good, now all four of you, drop your weapons, and…"

"Hey, uh, Rock?" the Mohawk guy questioned.

Rock sighed, as he yelled out, "What, Bebop?"

He then pointed to the warriors in the shadows, "There were four of 'em, right? I'm countin' three."

The blonde arched an eyebrow, and then looked at the group. His eyes widened as he realized that there were three, and shouted out, "HEY! WHERE'S THE FOURTH GUY?!"

"He's right behind you."

The blonde paled as he looked around… and got smacked across the face with a wooden bo staff. his partner attempted to attack, but he was too slow, as the one with the nunchaku launched his, as the chains extended towards… and smashed into Bebop's nose. The two stumbled away from April and her father, as they tried to steady themselves. But it was too much, as they fell unconscious to the ground.

April sighed in relief, as she ran to her father, as they embraced one another in a father/daughter hug. The fellow with the staff walked towards them, still in the shadows, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, and asked in concern, "Are you alright? You were lucky we were in the neighborhood."

April turned around and smiled, both unaware that the light was flickering back on. "Luck has nothing to do with that. You saved me and my dad's…" But then the lights suddenly lit on, as April and her dad both paled, as she squeaked out, "…lives?" It was there that standing in front of her, as well as walking towards her… were four humanoid mutant creatures that seemed to resemble turtles, and around her height, or rather two centimeters taller than her.

The one wielding the two katanas was a green humanoid turtle-like creature, with a lean but small build. He sported a blue bandanna over his brown eyes, and white bandages around his legs and arms which were brown in color. He had on leather fingerless gloves with metal guards on the back of them for his three fingered hands, and leather toeless and ankle-less shoes on his two-toed feet. He sported knee pads and elbow pads. His eyes were blue. And connecting around his chest was a leather sash that held his swords, as well as a leather belt around his waist with a phani pack attached to the rear, and strapped around his right thigh appeared to be a pouch of sorts tied on with blue bandages.

The second one wielding the sais was another humanoid mutant turtle creature. Except for a difference that he was a little lighter green, with a medium build, showing more muscle. His shell's sides seemed a bit rigid, and he had a small chunk of his front shell missing on the upper left side, leaving the shape of a lightning bolt. He sported a red bandanna over his green eyes, and white cloth bandages that went around his hands to his elbows. He also had knee pads and elbow pads, as well as leather toeless and ankle-less shoes for his two-toed feet with steel plating on the top of them. He also had a leather sash belt tied around his waist to put his sais in, with a phani pack on the rear right side of his belt, and a pouch tied around his right thigh with red bandages.

The third one wielding the nunchaku was another humanoid mutant turtle creature. His difference was that he was around April's height, a small skinny build, with freckles on his face, and a goofy grin on his face. He sported an orange bandanna over his blue eyes, and white cloth bandages on his feet and hands, as well as sporting knee pads and elbow pads. He also had a leather sash belt tied around his waist, with the ends dangling in the front, and a phani pack on his left side. He also had an orange pouch tied to his right thigh as well. He also appeared to have an armband tied around his right bicep, which held an IPod of sorts.

And finally, the fourth and final one, the one that was aorund April, was the fourth and final humanoid mutant creature, who seemed a bit taller than the others. Like the orange one, his build was small and a little skinny, but he appeared to have a gap between his two front teeth, and had brown eyes. He sported a purple bandanna over his brown eyes, and white bandages around his hands, but black leather bands on his feet. He had knee pads and elbow pads, and a black leather band around his right wrist with a watch on it. But on his left arm, from wrist to forearm, he had a leather band with a mini-laptop strapped onto it. He had a leather sash belt tied around his waist, with more pouches aside from the phani pack on the back, making it more like a utility belt, and a purple pouch tied around his right thigh.

The scene was a bit confusing at best, until finally, after seeing the scene and knowing what had saved her and her dad, April response was…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the purple one responded as he backed away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" April screamed back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the orange masked one screamed out as well, "WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!?"

April and her dad finally had enough sense to run away after that, leaving the four turtles standing here confused. After the screaming stopped, the four turtles looked pretty confused, as the orange one asked, "Did she scream like a little girl?"

The blue one crossed his arms, as he asked, "More to the point, what do we do?"

* * *

**5 Hours Ago**

**Sewers**

Deep beneath New York, the combined sewer drains had been around since the city's plumbing had first come into development. Though it had never been updated, so it was like a vast maze underneath all of New York. The darkened tunnels that were the city of New York Sewers, were more of a labyrinth than a sewer system. The massive darkened tunnels were big enough for a truck to go through. The drips that the pipes made were the only sounds being made, aside from the draining and the rats squeaking. Over the years, the sewers were built bigger and numerous, until there were no longer any records of the number of passageways that were present to this time. In truth, it was a complete labyrinth all on its own.

And it was perfect for somebody, or somebodies to hide.

Deep within the center of it, was a giant dome of sorts, possibly a junction for the subway or trains that traveled underneath the city. What was once a junction appeared to be a home made from the tracks, station house, and any stray cars that were left dusting up and rusting away. There were lights still running in them, and more placed around the area. In one room it was made into an entertainment center with TV, stereo, Video Game arcade consoles, even couches and chairs were placed around. Another room was made into a kitchen, stove, fridges, griddle, and all. Another room was made into a pool of sorts, leading out of the area and going who knows where. Another room was made into a skateboard area, with ramps and all. Antoerh room appeared to be a lab with computers, lab chemicals, tools and such.

But one room was in particular use. The room was vast and huge, big enough to run aorund and jump in. it had been cleaned up, with padding on the floor, punching and kicking dummies as well. It looked like a battle training area, one for martial art training of sorts. But in the back of the room, growing out of the floor and branching on the back floor, looking like the technology and concrete couldn't contain it, was a huge banzai tree. And in the room, were the four turtle-like creatures, sparring against one another.

The first one was the blue masked one against the orange masked one. The little guy sped around the blue one, as he swung his nunchaku around, while taunting the blue masked one. However, the blue masked turtle seemed to just stand there, in a battle stance, not making a more or more than less flinching at all, but dodged all the attacks that the orange masked turtle kept giving him.

"Oh, Yeah! Michelangelo is on the move!" The orange masked turtle taunted, jumping around the blue-masked turtle, swinging his nunchuks at lightning speed. " You don't know what to do! I'm here! I'm there! I could be anywhere! How do you stop what you can't even see, Leonardo?"

However, once Michelangelo made a pass to Leonardo's left, he got him in the gut with the pommel of his katana handle. Mikey fell to the floor on his knees, with the breath knocked out of him. Leo sheathed his swords, and replied, "Like that."

"Good one, Leo," Mikey wheezed out.

Across the room, the red masked turtled sparred against the purple masked turtle. The purple masked one spun and twirled his bo staff around, rather skillfully, not flinching in front of the more muscled turtle. However, he didn't seem that intimidated about the staff, as he just popped his neck and shoulder joints. He then advised to his purple-masked opponent, "Alright, Donatello. Put the staff down, and no one gets hurt."

Donatello stopped his movements, as his staff was behind him, ready for a charge attack, as he stated, "Ahh, yeah. You said that last time, Raphael. And then guess what? You hurt me!"

Raphael shrugged, "Yeah… but less then I would have."

Donatello cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, right." He charged with his staff spinning and prepared to strike. But it didn't happen, as somehow, Raphael grabbed the staff, winning the spar. He held the bo staff in place, and unlocked the staff's center, due to some mid-center having a lock in the center, making it the bo staff into small batons, as he twirled them in his hands. Donnie gulped, "Should have dropped the staff?"

"Should have dropped the staff," Raph nodded in confirmation, and proceeded to pummel Donnie on the head with the batons playfully, until Donatello cried out to stop.

Donatello, with his bo staff, knelt down next to Mikey, as the youngest turtle chuckled, "You got spanked, man."

"Shut up," Donatello mumbled.

Raphael and Leonardo walked to the center of the room, battle stance and prepared to spar one another. Leonardo nodded to his red-masked brother, "Onigashuma."

Raph just shrugged, "Whatever you say."

The two stood for a moment, as all was still, until finally, the two charged at each other. The two crossed blade and sai with one another, as sparks flew and metal clanged to metal. Leo had one sword drawn out, and Raph had both his sais out, and Leo attempted a downward slash at him. But Raph locked his blades with his in place, and now they were both struggling to break each other's stance. Finally, the two broke apart, as Raph spun around to get Leo from behind, but Leonardo dodged it and attempted to side slash Raph, but he backed away, holding his Sais in defense position. He then charged at Leo, who downward slashed at him, but he slid on the floor dodging it, hopped up, and smashed the hilt of his sai into Leo's jaw, causing him to stumble a bit, but regained his stance and focus, and got Raphael with a sweep kick, knocking him to the ground. Raphael hopped back up quickly, as Leo charged with another slash. But Raphael blocked the attack with both sais; however, Leonardo used that to his advantage, and knocked one of Raph's sais out of his hand, sending it flying toward Mikey and Don, as it was lodged into the wall, with neither one flinching from the move. Now it was one weapon for each brother, as the two charged at one another. Their weapons collided with one another, but Raph knocked Leo's sword out, and locked his hand with his sai, locking his back to Leo's front, and throwing him forward into the floor, pinning him there in defeat. The spar was finished, and Raphael had come out victorious.

"Ya Me!"

Someone had shouted out calmly, but it was a signal to tell Raphael to get off Leonardo. The two brothers got off the floor and walked over to where Michelangelo and Donatello were kneeling at. The four brothers knelt in a row, as a new figure walked into the training room. This time, it was a tall humanoid mutant rat man. He had a primarily brown fur color with some black and white highlights on his face. His eyebrows were bushy and gray, along with a stringy gray beard dangling from his chin. He was also rather tall when compared to the four turtles. He was dressed in red robes, and his hands and forearms and feet were all wrapped in white bandages, exposing his fingers and toes. And to help him walk, he had a cane made of what appeared to be jade. This was Master Splinter, the father and teacher of these four turtle ninjas.

"You all did very well," he complimented to all four of the teenage turtle brothers.

"But I did better," Raphael smirked.

"This is about self-improvement, Raphael," Splinter explained. "It is not about winning and losing."

Raphael nodded, but he was too flushed with success, "I know, sensei, but _I_ won and they lost." Then to break the fluster, Splinter hooked one of his clawed fingers under Raphael's jaw, while he was standing behind him. Raph flinched, as he whined out, "Aah, aah, aah! But what's really important is that we all did our best. Good job everybody!" after that, Splinter let him go, as Raph sighed in relief, "Aah!"

Splinter's serious face then changed to a smirk, as he chuckled,** "**Heh, heh, heh, heh."

* * *

**Later On**

**Kitchen**

After their training session, it was dinner time, as they all sat at the table, and ate their meal. However, their meal seemed questionable at best, considering it was a pile of algae and worms. But the turtles, and their father/master, ate it without showing signs of disgust. Although Donnie seemed to have a difficult time swallowing it, and not trying to puke it out. Michelangelo was the one cooking the stuff, as he whisked a pot of more, and smirked, "There's a little more algae and worms…"

"Ah, no thanks, Mikey," Donnie declined, "I'm good."

"Me too," Raph said as he pushed his plate away.

Mikey frowned, "Aw, that's too bad." And then placed a green cake on the table, "Because we've got cake too."

The three brothers lit up with a smile on their faces, as Donnie smirked, "Cake? We never had cake before." But frowned as he realized what the cake was made out of.

Raph did too, as he pointed out, "The cake is made of algae and worms, isn't it?"

Mikey nodded, but Leo had to ask, as he pointed to the cake, "What's the frosting made out of?"

Mikey pulled the cake away from the others, as he grimaced, "You don't wanna know." But smiled as he shouted, "Happy Mutation Day!"

"Happy Mutation Day," the brothers all called out.

Splinter smiled at that, "Ah yes. The day our lives changed forever fifteen years ago, when we were altered into these new forms, and became the unlikeliest of all families."

"Yep, that was some day," Mikey smirked out. "Ah, good times. Good times."

Leo smirked at that, but was nudged by Raph, who nudged his head towards Splinter. As did Donnie, and Mikey as well. Finally, Leo got the idea and looked to Splinter, "So, Sensei…" Splinter stopped eating and looked to his eldest son, "Now that we're fifteen, practically teenagers, I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface. Don't you?"

Splinter was quiet for a moment, until finally, he let out a small smile, "Yes."

The brothers jumped and hooted in hoorah, "YEAH!"

"And no," Splinter replied, causing the brothers to stop and groan. So Splinter explained ot make it easy for them, "You have grown powerful in your ninja training. But you are still young." He then got up and walked to view the lair, as he further explained, "You lack the maturity to use those skills wisely."

"But Sensei," Donnie asked, "Isn't that just no?"

"Yes," Splinter nodded, but replied, "But also no." This earned an even more confused look to the brothers, as Splinter explained, "Wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes."

"So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we need to make the mistakes, right," Donnie questioned. "So we can still go?"

"No," Splinter answered.

"And yes," Donnie asked.

"Still no," Splinter answered again.

Leonardo stood up as he sighed, "Sensei, we know you're trying ot protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives living down here in the sewers and darkness."

"Yeah," Mikey whimpered out like a puppy, "It's just the five of us. What if there are others like us out there?"

Splinter tugged his beard deep in thoguth about that. In some way, their words spoke truth on those questions. And he knew eventually that they would have to go out and gain the wisdom from mistakes. Just as he did in his life. And despite the puppy dog pout that Mikey was giving, Splinter sighed and nodded, "Very well. You can venture out tonight."

"Ah! I knew it! I knew he was gonna say…" Raph stood up in frustration, thinking that Splinter said no. But he stopped for a moment, and looked to Master Splinter in question, and asked, "Wait, what?"

"I said you can go tonight," Splinter requested, but then sternly looked to them, "But! You must be back as well. Sort of a Cinderella schedule."

"So we have until Midnight?" Mikey asked.

Splinter arched an eyebrow, and answered, "Eleven."

Raphael crossed his arms, and complained, "Hey, Cinderella got until Midnight."

"Cinderella was not a teenage boy, nor was she a mutant turtle," Splinter quipped.

* * *

**In the Lounge**

As the brothers were preparing to leave for the surface, Leonardo was brandishing his swords, while watching his favorite scifi show, SPACE HEROES. However, Raphael readied his pouch, as he shot out, "You know that show's stupid, right?"

"It's not stupid," Leonardo argued. "Space Heroes is a great show. And Capt. Ryan is a great leader…"

"Which is why you quote his lines constantly," Raph chuckled at.

Leonardo frowned, "Look, the point is: he's a great leader. And I'm gonna be like him someday."

Raphael was done reading his paper, and preparing for the trip to the surface, as he huffed, "Well, you like hearing yourself talk. So you're one step away." All that earned was a frown from Leo.

But that disappeared as Donnie and Mike slid into the room, with Mikey shouting, "Alright, it's GO TIME!"

The four brothers geared up to venture to the surface world. Once they had everything, their weapons and pouches loaded up, they lined up, as Splinter walked in front of them to advise them on their journey above. "You are going into a different yet hostile environment, my sons," Splinter began, "You must maintain awareness at all times. Stay in the shadows, don't talk to strangers, and always remember: beware of their restrooms. They are filthy."

The brothers looked confused by that last one, as Leonardo asked out, "So I guess we should go before we leave?"

"That would be a good idea, Leonardo," Master Splinter nodded. "And good luck." The four turtles nodded, and bolted out of the room, but not before Splinter shouted, "And remember to look both way before crossing the street!" But they were long gone by now. Splinter sighed, not sure if he had done the right thing.

* * *

**Much Later**

**The Surface**

On the surface deep within an alleyway, a manhole cover slowly slid off, as Donatello peeked outside. He looked down and whispered, "Coast is clear." And hopped out, and following him were Leonardo, Raphael, and finally an anxious Michelangelo.

But as they did so, they were in awe at taking in to their surroundings. The graffiti on the walls was well painted and foreign to the brothers. The piles of trash and spilled garbage cans seemed all too familiar to them, as they learned humans sometimes toss garbage down them. Though much to their surprise, the sleeping bum in the corner, and farted, was a little surprising to see. But what really caught their awe was the view of the vast city that was New York from the alleyway's entrance. The very beauty of the city was a sight to behold, especially for four mutant turtle teenage brothers who spent the first fifteen years of their lives hiding in the sewers.

"It's soo beautiful," Michelangelo whispered in awe, and smiled.

As the brothers made their way on the seemingly empty sidewalks in the night city, Leonardo was just brimmed to the edge with excitement. He kept jumping from corner to corner, as he explained, all giddy, "The city is full of possibilities. Every corner could have danger and adventure over here, or over here." He stopped at a corner, and looked down the empty alleyway, and blinked, "Okay, maybe not here."

Donatello stopped for a moment, and smiled, as he saw a closed computer store. He rushed over to the window, and window shopped, and smiled further, "Look at all the computers." And smiled further, as he saw something of interest "Is that the next generation Cadmium Processor with Quantum Encryption?"

Raph asked sarcastically, "I don't know, Donnie. Is it?"

Donatello looked again, and nodded, "It is!"

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Mikey called as he looked at a fortune teller's window, and pointed to the neon light signs, "It's a hand made out of light!" and then it blinked as it was now a neon eye, as Mikey gasped, "Ah! Now it's an eye made out of light! And now a hand again! And now the Eye! The Hand!"

"Okay, Genius, that's enough," Raph dragged Mikey away.

"THE EYE!" Mikey called out, as the sign changed again.

The four brothers met up again on the street, as Leonardo looked around, rather worried, as he looked up to the roofs. "Bet we could get a better view on the roofs."

But then their train of thought stopped, as a light was shined on them. Suddenly, stopping in front of them, was a scooter painted white and red. And riding the bike was a harmless delivery boy, who looked at the four figures in front of him. He couldn't tell if those were costumes, or what. Either way, he was silently freaking out. However, he freaked out more, as Raph growled at him, causing him to turn around and speed out there, while leaving his delivery behind.

Raph chuckled at the scare he had just made, "That was actually kind of fun."

Leonardo shook his head and pointed upward, "We're too exposed out here. Let's head to the roofs."

The brotehrs were running towards the alleyways, but Mikey stopped as he noticed the pizza box. After a little debate of thought, Mikey grabbed it, and now on the roof, the four brothers were looking at it rather confused. Mikey arched an eyebrow, as he tried to read the work out, mispronouncing it, "Pezza? What the shell is Pezza?"

"I think it's pronounced Pizza, Michelangelo," Leonardo corrected, but noticed Mikey was about ot open it, and stopped him, "Careful! We don't know what's in it."

Getting fed up with all the caution, Raphael opened the box, and all four brothers took notice of the steaming concoction of bread, tomato sauce, cheese and various toppings. Donatello hypothesized aloud, "I think it's food."

"S'not like any food I've ever seen," Raph shrugged. And looked to his brothers, "So who's gonna try it?"

Mikey sighed, "I'll give it a shot." And took the first slice. It wiggled a bit, giving the brothers notice that it was rather flexible. Mikey then brought it slowly to his mouth, and took a small bite from it. He chewed on it for a moment, and then his eyes widened from the taste. His brain nearly exploded from the intense flavor and warmth of the pizza. He smiled as he hummed in delight, and scarfed the entire slice down his throat. Once he was done, he opened his eyes, and took notice of the stunned looks on their faces.

Not wanting to share, he lied, "Um, blech! Man, I wouldn't want to eat that anymore." And grabbed the box, "So, I think I'll take this and…"

But the brothers each grabbed a slice, and ate it, and to much of their delight, they nodded in agreement. "This isn't that bad at all," Leonardo nodded.

"It's way better than algae and worms," Raphael nodded.

"I LOVE IT UP HERE!" Mikey shouted out to the air.

* * *

**Some Time Later**

The brothers had begun roof-hopping, exploring more and more of the city. So far they were having a major blast, exploring the surface. So many sights to see, so many lights lighting up the city at night. So many pizzas they hadn't tried out yet.a they hopped from roof to roof, they stopped as Leonardo took notice they had gone pretty far around the city. Once they stopped on one roof, he decided to call it quits for the night.

"Okay, guys," Leonardo pointed out, "I think we're good for one night. It's getting pretty late; we should head for home."

The brothers groaned at that, but knew they ahd to go back as well. But as they were leaving the scene, Donatello froze in his tracks, as he whispered, "Hey, guys. Look."

They all stopped to see what Donatello was looking at, and then they saw. Rounding the corner, was April and her father, completely oblivious of the fact they were being watched from the rooftops. Donatello couldn't help but stare at the redheaded teen girl walking below. His hands were getting sweaty, a lump was growing in his throat, and his heart was pounding immensely. And then it came to him, could this be the emotion called Love? The one which Master Splinter taught him could even enslave the heart of the mightiest of warriors? And could this be what was called, Love at First Sight?

Donnie could only stare at her, as he whispered, staring at her in a trance, "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Raph asked, shattering the mood and the scene.

Donatello huffed, as he crossed his arms, "My point still stands."

Mikey then smirked, "Awww, is our nerdy bro, Donnie here, experiencing Love at First Sight?" the three brothers looked to him, as he gulped, "N-No. stop staring at me!"

Mikey's smile widened, as he teased, "That's so adorable."

Donatello mumbled in frustration, but then stopped, as they saw that the girl and her father were being ganged up by a group of punk thugs. Seeing how scared the girl was, Donatello was about to jump down to help her, "We gotta help them!"

But Leo stopped him, "Wait, remember what Master Splinter told us: Stay away from strangers… and bathrooms."

"I thought you wanted to be a leader," Raphael questioned. "Since when does a leader or a hero ask permission to do what's right?"

"They don't but…"

"NO! SOMEBODY, HELP! HEEEELP!" the girl cried out, catching the attention of all four brothers.

"Well, I'm going," Donatello decided, and hopped down to help.

"Alright, let's go," Leonardo huffed out, and hopped after him.

Mikey and Raph nodded, as they followed after them, as Mikey cried out, "BOOYAKASHAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Present Time**

After the fight, and after April and her father got away from the punks, and the strange creatures that saved them, the four brothers pondered what to do. They decided that they were gonna have to get out of there, but not before they tied the gang members up for the police to show and cart their butts to jail, or juvie as they heard on TV. However, Donatello seemed to be taking the screaming pretty hard, as he sighed, still looking at the corner to where the van was. Leonardo figured what Donatello was sighing about, and decided to comfort his brother.

He placed a hand on his shoulder, getting Donnie's attention, "Sorry about what happened. Sometimes, the hero doesn't always get the girl."

Donatello nodded, "Yeah, I know. But… I really liked her."

Leonardo thought about it for a moment, and advised, "You know, just because she was the first girl you talked to. Doesn't mean she's going to be only and last one."

Donnie nodded, "I know, Leo, but…"

"Hey, guys," Mikey called out, getting the brother's attention. They walked to where Mikey and Raph were, as they rummaged through Rock's pockets, "Check this out." And pulled out what was a shuriken, a throwing star belonging to ninjas.

Donatello took it and looked to the thugs, "What would street punks be doing iwht ninja equipment?"

"That's not what's got me concerned," Raph pointed out, as he pointed to the star, "It's the insignia on it that's got me worried." They all looked… and saw that the symbol on it was a red three clawed foot of sorts. For most ninja, a symbol like that was a fingerprint for a clan. So the question remained: what clan did these punks come from? And who were they? Friend? Or Foe?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Rise of the Turtles part 2**


End file.
